


Sunset Upon Gibraltar

by ConflictedWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictedWriter/pseuds/ConflictedWriter
Summary: After a recent mission conducted by the newly reformed Overwatch briefly endangers the lives of civilians, head of medical research Angela Ziegler begins to have second thoughts about assuming her former post. However, former Helix captain Fareeha Amari, now serving under Overwatch, is there to offer reassurance...and perhaps something more.





	Sunset Upon Gibraltar

Angela Ziegler discreetly excused herself from one of the main halls of Watchpoint: Gibraltar where the reformed Overwatch celebrated another successful mission. The restoration of the once bustling orbital station had made the place feel much livelier than before the recall; layers of dust had been wiped off the floors and counters, and most of the appliances and computer parts had been repaired and returned to operational status. Still, there were areas left untouched: barracks with ragged sheets and faded nametags, hangars with rusting parts, and balconies such as the one Angela was approaching.  

This particular sundeck faced west towards the waterfront. The evening sun was beginning its descent below the skyline, its rays coloring the sky and all it touched with a luminous tinge of orange and gold. A slight breeze from the wind stirred waves to the shore reached up to her, ever so slightly rustling the ends of her plain white blouse where it met the top of her pitch-dark slacks. The doctor took in the view as she took a drink from her cocktail, hoping either would help to distract her from her doubts. The mission was a success. Everyone came home with minimal injuries and high spirits; high enough to host a small party to commemorate a job well done. Yet their mission to eliminate a Talon cell in Germany almost turned into disaster when they were forced to give chase to a convoy attempting to flee into a nearby civilian town. As they gave pursuit, another vehicle was caught in the chase, swerving to avoid crossfire. Angela replayed the events of the day in her head, the "what ifs" accumulating... 

“How are you holding up?”  

Angela was caught off guard by Fareeha Amari’s sudden entrance, but recuperated once she identified the voice. The former security captain was wearing a plain black tee and a pair of well-worn jeans, but Angela appreciated this casual look – after all it was a celebration. Even more so was the way the sun was dancing off the gold beads in her hair, giving her a radiant glow... 

Angela pushed such thoughts aside and gave a response, “As much as I detest smoking, I must admit it has some benefits. For instance, one can step from a party and be undisturbed. Everyone will just think you’re out for a smoke.”  

Fareeha’s face fell, and Angela clarified, “I don’t mean that your company is unwanted, just that I don’t want you – or anyone – to worry. I’m fine.”  

“You had a labored expression before I approached. Is your drink not good?”  

“No,” Angela replied with a look of confusion.  

“Then something is on your mind.” Fareeha approached the railings next to her and leaned forward, turning her head to face her, “You can tell me if you want to Angela. I’d be more than happy to listen.”  

The doctor sighed and glanced downward, pausing for a beat before giving a response, “I still have doubts.”  

She raised her head to focus back on Fareeha, whose dark brown eyes were trained intently on her, the soldier’s attention fully devoted as she continued, “About Overwatch. About joining. For so long I told myself that I would never be a part of an organization so unaccountable. I helped to revive the Doctors Without Borders organization specifically so that our dealings would be transparent, our goals definite. We were able to help people in need, and people accepted it. They trusted us. It still feels…different…to leave that behind.”  

Fareeha considered that for a moment, then retorted, “You’re still helping people now as well. Imagine how many people were at risk because of that Talon cell. They’re safer now than they were before. We did that as Overwatch. It’s a different kind of assistance from medical work, but it’s assistance nonetheless.”  

“Assistance that was not requested by the people nor the government,” Angela objected, “Assistance that came close to spilling out onto the public! That poor driver almost got killed for the misfortune of driving on the road!” 

Taking a breath to calm herself, Angela continued, “I appreciate that Winston informed me of the mission and its risks. In the past I would have been ‘in the dark’ as Morrison put it. I also appreciate that I have a seat at the decision-making table, and that I have not been pressured to develop my research in ways I don’t approve of or serve in operations I do not feel comfortable in. But we are still operating above the law, not just outside it. Our organization is accountable to no one. We must police ourselves and trust that the decisions we make are ‘correct’ and help the most people. It is not unreasonable to think that a few bad decisions, a few noble but misguided intentions, a few unintended consequences are all it would take to backslide into the same bad habits as the original Overwatch team and…”  

Angela’s voice began to crack as she continued, “…I cannot be associated with that again. Never. I don’t think my conscience could bare it.” Tears began to fall, and the doctor took a sizeable drink from her glass.  

“Angela,” Fareeha consoled, “the day I feel Overwatch has failed in its goals I will be resigning along with you.” Angela glanced back up at Fareeha, curiously waiting for her to elaborate further.  

“When I heard the news that Overwatch had disbanded, I was devastated. To be in Overwatch was so ingrained in my sense of purpose, and to have that purpose be unattainable was devastating to me. But nothing could prepare me for the devastation that came when I learned the reasons why it disbanded. The infighting, the secret ops and projects, the lies and unethical actions…”  

Fareeha glanced at the setting sun; it was obvious that she too was processing much behind her words, “…I never thought I’d be a member of Overwatch. But I also never thought I’d ever want to be one again. So, I joined the army, and I joined Helix. I told myself ‘This how I will serve. This is how I will protect humanity.’ When I heard that Overwatch was being reformed, I had my doubts as well. 

“But I am also aware of the state of the world. In the wake of Overwatch, there have only been more unsavory entities causing more conflict, with less than noble intentions. Talon has risen unchallenged to add fuel to more and more fire. No one has been able to effectively stop them. 

“I would love to live in a world in which no one was in the position we were in. I would love to see people in control of their own lives. But it’s been years. This struggle has been going on long before either of us were born, even before the omnics. How many more must suffer under the regimes of terrible people? How many more lives must be wasted? We have the power to do beyond what most people could do. To take actions that most are unable to. That is why we fight. We many fail in our mission, but our goals will stay the same. Because we share a vision of a world where people are no longer suffering under oppression. 

“And the more I stay here, the more I find myself with the most passionate, intelligent, and inspiring people,” Fareeha assured, and Angela sensed that these descriptors were being directed at her more than others, “the more I feel that we can make this happen. That Overwatch can succeed. That we can make this ideal world a reality. A fair world. A just one” 

“A just world?” Angela chuckled, “I suppose you would be the expert on matters of justice.” 

“Maybe,” Fareeha smirked, “But I know for sure that the world is not just when someone as compassionate and good natured and self-sacrificing as yourself is out here burdened with worries and sorrow. Come back to the party.” 

The doctor paused, glancing at the rapidly setting sun again as her cheeks bloomed red from the compliment. Night would soon fall. 

“I’ll join you in a bit. Just give me a little while longer.” 

Fareeha nodded. As she began to turn, Angela began to reconsider her response. She did not want to go back, but she also did not want to be alone. The emotions stirring within her began to overwhelm her. 

“Wait!” Angela called out, halting the soldier in her tracks. “Would you want to stay out here with me for a while longer? I’d hate for you to miss out on a beautiful sunset.” 

Wordlessly, Fareeha resumed her spot adjacent to Angela and leaned on the railings. Angela thought of the words to say. 

“I just...” she stumbled, and Fareeha turned to listen, “I just realized I never said ‘thank you.’” 

“For?” 

“Consoling me. And for dropping by my office and checking in on me and such. I know sometimes you worry of being a bother, but,” Angela paused, “I quite appreciate it.” 

Fareeha began to blush, “of course. It’s really nothing major. I enjoy spending time with you.” 

Angela began to lean closer, her heart racing as the distance between them grew shorter. “I enjoy spending time with you as well, Fareeha.” 

The soldier began to show fear, a conflicted look on her face, but Angela could tell it was because she was still uncertain of how to respond to her advance. She was waiting for permission. “Angela?” she called out in a hushed tone, and the doctor replied with a quick nod.  _ Yes. Please. _

Their first kiss was soft and cautious. They lingered for a while before parting, both fixated on each other. It was at that moment that Angela realized she was still holding her drink. She turned to set it down, then rose back up to meet Fareeha for a second kiss, this time with passion and assurance, her arms wrapping around Fareeha’s shoulders. Fareeha responded by deepening the kiss, her own arm reaching across Angela’s back, and the sun set upon Gibraltar.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks must be given to user budgiebum, for without her encouragement and support this work would not exist.


End file.
